1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a magic egg, especially for a new one of which an appearance is like an elliptic egg in normal occasion and is as flat as a fried egg when it is thrown at a plane. After a period, the flat style can recover the shape to egg-like ellipsoid. Therefore, the current invention called a magic egg is useful for people to have fin with.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
General rubber toys come in various shapes and types. The manufacturer can shape rubber toys into any wanted style to make people have fresh feeling in sight. Besides, the user can change the shape by pulling and kneading because rubber has good toughness. Change and recovery of the shape due to contractibility of rubber make people can play the toy repeatedly without damage. However, general rubber toys usually vary in model, and really have no new fashion. For increasing interest, rubber toys having stickiness have invented. The user can throw the toy having various models ahead, and the toy can adhere to the destination to add fun. Although the rubber toys have stickiness and contractibility, the general products are shaped mainly in flat styles. If the rubber toys can be shaped in three-dimension, and the models can change to another special styles when they adhere to a plane after thrown at the plane, the value of joy can be increased. For example, after thrown at a plane, an egg-like toy adheres to the plane and the model can change to a style like a fried egg.
From what described above, commonly used objects described above still have many disadvantages and are not perfect designs such that improvement is required.
The inventor of the current invention worked hard for improving the disadvantages resulted from the disadvantages of objects described above and for invention. After several years of hard work, the current invention, two-part uniform pressure core mold, is finally finished.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide a fresh and interesting magic egg having an elliptically egg-like membrane which becomes flat in appearance, as a fried egg, after it is thrown at a plane, and recovers to normal shape after a period of time.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a magic toy, which is a new toy allowing a user to play with repeatedly and having more additional value.
The third purpose of the present invention is to provide a magic egg which isn""t easy to be damaged and is easy to be manufactured, and the cost is low.
The magic egg achieving the above-described purposes comprises a hollow egg-like membrane, a cover, a diaphanous liquid and a yellow ball; the egg-like membrane has egg white color, contractibility, and stickiness; an opening is set at the top portion; the diaphanous liquid and the yellow ball pass through the opening and enter the egg-like membrane to bulge it, making it like an elliptic egg. The yellow ball is placed inside the egg-like membrane, like the egg yoke, and it makes the cover to combine with the opening of the egg-like membrane to enclose the opening steadily so that the diaphanous liquid can be prevented from effusion. When the user exert himself to cast the egg-like membrane toward a plane, the egg-like membrane can adhere to the plane because of it""s stickiness. Meanwhile, the diaphanous liquid therein spread around due to strike so that egg-like membrane adhere to the plane in a flat status. At this moment, the yellow ball is protruded such that the egg-like membrane at the plane is like fried egg. After a period of time, the egg-like membrane slowly recover to the original elliptic egg style because of it""s contractibility. A new funny toy which can be repeatedly played can be performed in the foregoing way.